Episode 8019 (17th December 2012)
Plot Tyrone's keen to avoid a fuss on his thirtieth birthday and is pleased when Kirsty arranges a night out with the girls from work while he stays in with Ruby. Peter informs Leanne that he's decided to return to work at the bookies. He suggests they continue to share the business 50/50 but try to work separate shifts. Kirsty colludes with her colleagues and plans a surprise party for Tyrone in the Rovers. Rob announces to the girls that Carla's selling the factory. They are alarmed. Karl mocks Jason and Stella for their fling but they refuse to let him goad them. Fiz is outraged that Kirsty's leaving Tyrone on his own for his birthday. She promises to call round for half an hour while Kirsty's out. Leanne tells Nick about Peter's idea of them working together. Nick reluctantly gives his blessing and Leanne assures him that she won't let Peter cause trouble. Beth's dismayed when Peter gives her a month's notice on the bookies flat. Rob suggests to Michelle they borrow money from the bank and buy Underworld, however Michelle's dubious. Nick's too busy to go skating with Simon and Leanne so Simon insists that they invite Peter instead. Leanne feels bad for Nick but he's resigned. Stella summons Karl to the pub. He lies to Sunita about where he's going. Kirsty goes to the pub, leaving Tyrone at home. Tyrone signals for Fiz to call round. The Rovers is a hive of activity in readiness for the party. Chesney panics Kirk with the news that his turkeys are stolen goods. They resolve to dispose of the stock immediately. Fiz arrives at No.9 with a card and cake for Tyrone. They reminisce about their youth and wish they could turn back the clock. Nick's downhearted to see Leanne, Peter and Simon catch a bus to the ice rink. Tyrone and Fiz are relaxed in each other's company and begin kissing passionately. Kirsty along with babysitter Emily lets herself into the house. Hearing her arrival, Fiz and Tyrone are panic-stricken. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz takes Tyrone a birthday card and cake while Kirsty is out; Leanne and Peter call a truce; and Karl mocks Stella's fling with Jason. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,650,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes